Damals
by callisto24
Summary: Peter erwartet Nathan zum Weihnachtsfest.


Titel: Damals

Autor: callisto24

Fandom: Heroes

Genre: Drama

Inhalt: Peter erwartet seinen großen Bruder zum Weihnachtsfest.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld.

* * *

Es gärte im Petrelli-Haushalt. Wie immer vor den Weihnachtstagen. Die Anspannung ließ sich mit Händen greifen, und Peter wünschte sich ein weiteres Mal, seine Eltern hätten ihm erlaubt mit seinen Freunden zum Ski-Fahren zu gehen. Nur heraus aus diesem dunklen Haus, weg von der gedrückten Stimmung, die ihm jedesmal wieder zu schaffen machte.

Und wenn da nicht Nathan gewesen wäre, dann hätte er zumindest härter gekämpft, schwerere Geschütze aufgefahren und sich einen Vorsprung verschafft, einen respektablen Grund, warum er während der Feiertage sein tägliches Schmollgesicht aufsetzte.

Doch seine Mutter brachte, noch bevor er die vorsichtig hervorgebrachte Bitte mit langen und sorgfältig zurechtgelegten Argumenten unterstützen konnte, Nathan ins Spiel. Wohl wissend, dass Peter nun nicht anders konnte, als zuzusehen, wie sich jeder weitere Gedankengang seinerseits in Luft auflöste, verdrängt wurde durch die bloße Vorstellung von Nathans Rückkehr, davon Nathan wiederzusehen, ihm nach so langer Zeit endlich über den Weg zu laufen.

Und diesmal konnte Nathan ihm nicht entkommen.

Nathan, der es offensichtlich für witzig hielt, Jahr für Jahr, Woche für Woche, Tag für Tag von Neuem sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen für die leeren Ideale, die ihm ihr Vater, seine unangenehmen Kollegen wie Linderman, die Militärschule oder seine Ausbildung als Navy-Pilot offensichtlich seit seiner Geburt eintrichterten.

Peter verstand es nicht, hatte es nie verstanden. Ob es daran lag, dass ihr Vater seinen jüngeren Sohn nie genug wahrgenommen hatte, oder ob sein erster Blick auf diesen, ihm verriet, dass Peter nicht das Potential in sich trug, welches er in Nathan sah und von einem Petrelli erwartete – Peter glaubte nicht es jemals zu erfahren.

Nicht dass er eifersüchtig auf die Aufmerksamkeit war, die Arthur seinem Bruder schenkte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die meiste Zeit war er sich durchaus bewusst, welch ein Glück er hatte, nicht in das Schema gepresst zu werden, in das der andere sich zwingen musste.

Ein Kopfschütteln und ein skeptischer Blick auf Peters schlaksige Gestalt und die ungebärdige Frisur hatten ausgereicht, um jeden Gedanken an Militärschule aufzugeben. Und Peter war sich trotz aller Erfolge und des Lobes, das Nathan einfuhr, doch sicher, dass der andere ihn im Stillen um die Freiheit beneidete, die er genoss.

Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben konnte, so las Peter doch in dem Bruder wie in einem offenen Buch. Und seine gelegentlichen Blicke oder unangebracht spitzen Bemerkungen was Peters Schullaufbahn anging, erzählten ihm mehr als deutlich von Nathans Gefühlen.

Und das war nur eines der Dinge, die Peter mit dem Bruder klären wollte, nur eines.

Hauptsächlich vermisste er Nathan schmerzlich. Er war nun alt genug, um sich einzugestehen, was er fühlte, alt genug, um zu erkennen, dass die Liebe und die Bewunderung, die er für Nathan empfand nicht verschwinden würde. Nicht von selbst.

So wenig er auch verstand, dass Nathan sich verpflichtet fühlte, an Kriegseinsätzen teilzunehmen, so sehr er seine martialische Haltung auch verabscheute, so groß war auch seine Angst.

Jedesmal wenn dieser aufbrach, und Peter durch Zufall, weil er gelauscht, oder Nathan sich verplappert hatte, ein Fehler, den er jedesmal versuchte vergelblich zurückzunehmen, doch Peter verstand sehr gut was Begriffe wie Krisengebiet oder Sondereinsatz bedeuteten – jedesmal verbrachte Peter seine Nächte mit grauenvollen Träumen, aus denen er regelmäßig schweißgebadet aufwachte, und die ihm alle nur ein Bild zeigten.

Nathan im Kampf. Nathan, wie er verletzt wurde, blutete, wie er sein Leben aushauchte. Und jedesmal verfolgte ihn Nathans sterbender Blick über weite Stunden des Tages, mindestens so lange bis er sich vergewissern konnte, dass der Bruder heil und am Leben war, dass seine Sorgen unbegründet und seine Ängste grundlos waren.

Deshalb würde er Nathan dieses Mal festhalten. Er würde sich an ihn klammern und ihn nicht mehr loslassen, bis dieser ihm versprochen hatte, mit dem Unsinn aufzuhören.

Soviel schuldete Nathan ihm. Peter sagte sich diese Worte immer wieder vor. All die Geburtstage, die der Bruder versäumt hatte, all die Briefe, die er unbeantwortet ließ, all die Anrufe, die er abgewürgt hatte mit dünnen Entschuldigungen, für die er sich im Nachhinein mit Sicherheit selbst schämte. Zumindest glaubte Peter fest daran, dass in Nathan Schuldgefühle sitzen mussten, die er für seine Zwecke anzapfen konnte. Zum einen, um ihn von der sinnlosen und nicht weniger zerstörerischen als selbstzerstörerischen Tätigkeit abzuhalten. Zum anderen, um den Bruder einfach zu retten, vor sich selbst und seinen Zielen und vor der Gewalt, der er sich täglich aussetzte.

Es war allerhöchste Zeit. Peter war sich sicher, nicht noch so ein Jahr ertragen zu können. Ein Jahr voller ständiger Ungewissheit und Albträumen, die ihn dazu trieben, sich in Friedensbewegungen zu engagieren, gegen die militärische Einmischung seines Landes zu protestieren, unabhängig davon, wie sehr dieses Verhalten den Vater gegen ihn aufbrachte.

Und Nathan selbst?

Er war intelligent. Peter war sich sicher, dass auch Nathan irgendwo den Denkfehler erkannte, der ihn dazu trieb, so beherrscht seine Pflicht zu erfüllen.

Peter konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Nathan dies freiwillig tat, dass er die hohlen Gründe glaubte, welche die Riege patriotischer Führungspersönlichkeiten ihm vorbeteten.

Nein, Nathan tat es für Arthur und weil dieser es wünschte. Und Peter hoffte inständig, dass er ausreichend Einfluss auf seinen Bruder ausüben konnte, um ihn von diesem Wunsch abzubringen.

Denn dass der Ältere ihn liebte, stand außer Frage.

Nathan versuchte es zu verbergen, als handelte es sich um eine Schwäche, die er nicht zugeben wollte oder durfte. Und doch bemerkte Peter bei jedem ihrer Wiedersehen, wie Nathans Augen aufleuchteten, wenn er ihn erblickte, wie ein Strahlen von ihm auszugehen schien, das weder seine Mutter noch sein Vater noch irgendjemand anderes in ihm erwecken konnte.

Und wenn Nathan ihn an sich zog, und Peter sich gegen den Größeren schmiegte, dann hörte er den leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung. Fast als hätte Nathan sich ebenfalls Sorgen um ihn gemacht, um Peters Wohlergehen und als sei er froh, ihn gesund und im Ganzen wiederzusehen.

Auch dafür machte Peter die Gewalttätigkeiten verantwortlich, denen Nathan ausgesetzt war. Kein Wunder, dass er ständige Gefahr erkannte, sah er doch ständig junge Männer, die nicht mehr dorthin zurückkehrten, wohin sie gehörten.

Peter seufzte. Eigentlich hätte er Nathan schon längst erwartet, und im Grunde fragte er sich auch, wo ihre Eltern blieben. Nicht dass er sie wirklich vermisste, aber zum Zeitpunkt von Nathans Ankunft, erwartete er doch, dass sie sich zumindest im Haus aufhielten.

Doch auch ohne ihre Anwesenheit ließ die Spannung sich geradezu mit Händen greifen. Peter fühlte sie, wurde er der geduckten Haltung der Angestellten ansichtig, die durch die Flure eilten, hastig noch einen letzten Schliff an die Dekoration anlegten, ein weihnachtliches Bukett geschmackvoll in der Ecke platzierten oder mit Staubtuch und Pinsel zum wiederholten Mal einen bereits glänzenden Bilderrahmen abstaubten.

Peter wusste sehr gut, dass gerade während der Feiertage die Nerven seiner Eltern nur allzu leicht blank lagen, und ihre Explosionen, wenn sie nicht gerade ihn selbst trafen, doch meistens mit der Entlassung eines oder mehrerer Angestellten endeten.

Im Grunde sollte er also eigentlich froh sein, dass sie ihm noch einen Augenblick der Ruhe vor dem Sturm gönnten, bevor sie wieder alles durcheinanderwirbelten, ihre Forderungen stellten und vor allem Nathan in Beschlag nahmen. Dann hielten sie ihn von Peter fern, bis dieser die Sehnsucht nicht mehr ertrug, und den anderen in sein Schlafzimmer verfolgte, ins Bad oder nur irgendwohin, wo er ihn einen Moment für sich alleine haben konnte.

Peter hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, sich dafür zu genieren.

Doch etwas war an diesem Tage anders. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Und Peter konnte nicht greifen, was es war.

Nicht nur die Stille im Haus lastete schwer auf seiner Seele, auch die frühe Dunkelheit, die sich über die Welt senkte, erschien ihm als Vorbote eines größeren Unheils, an das zu denken er sich weigerte.

Lieber gedachte er des Wiedersehens mit seinem Bruder. Wie immer wartete er an seinem Fenster, beobachtete die Auffahrt und fühlte sein Herz klopfen in Erwartung des ersten Aufblitzens der hochgewachsenen Erscheinung, die mit eleganten Bewegungen aus der Limousine stieg, und deren erster Blick wie ferngesteuert als erstes in die Höhe ging, zu Peters Fenster.

Nathan wusste, dass er ihn dort oben erwarten konnte, und wusste ebenso wie sehnsüchtig Peter auf das erste Lächeln wartete, das er ihm schenkte.

Peter lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Glasscheibe. Die kühle Oberfläche fühlte sich angenehm an gegen seine erhitzte Haut.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Trotz der Wärme, die Nervosität in ihm hochsteigen ließ, spürte Peter einen Schauer, der seine Wirbelsäule herab rieselte.

Irgendetwas stimmte mit Sicherheit nicht. Sie alle sollten bereits hier sein. Nathan ebenso wie seine Eltern. Und er konnte und wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was ihnen dazwischen gekommen sein konnte. Peter schluckte, und dann fuhr er mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zusammen, als das Telefon klingelte, schrill und unangenehm in der Stille.

Er lauschte der Stimme des Mädchens, hörte ihre aufgeregte Antwort, auch wenn er die Worte nicht verstehen konnte. Peter blieb wie festgewachsen an der Scheibe stehen, und schloss die Augen. Er wollte es nicht wissen.

Ihre Schritte näherten sich seiner Tür und Peter rührte sich nicht, als sie klopfte. Vielleicht ging sie wieder, wenn er sich nur still genug verhielt.

Doch sie ging nicht. Sie klopfte wieder. Und dann hörte er ihre Worte, und obwohl er versuchte, seinen Ohren vor diesen zu verschließen, drang ihr Sinn doch unerbittlich in sein Bewusstsein.

„Es ist ihr Bruder", sagte die Stimme wie von Ferne, als wäre sie unwirklich, so wie Peter hoffte, dass sie es sei.

„Er… er wurde im Einsatz verletzt." Ihre Stimme zitterte. Natürlich tat sie das, dachte Peter zusammenhanglos. Sie liebte Nathan. Jeder liebte Nathan.

„Er lebt", fuhr sie fort. „Aber es ist ernst. Ihre Eltern warten bereits im Krankenhaus. Sie lassen ihn einfliegen und… und werden ihnen dann weiteres mitteilen, sobald er eingetroffen ist."

Peter drehte sich um mit geschlossenen Augen. Er fühlte sich, als befände er sich in Trance. Seine Lippen waren taub. Er konnte sie nicht bewegen, um zu antworten. Und dann hörte er wie ihre Schritte sich wieder entfernten, fraglos um die Neuigkeit im Haushalt zu verbreiten.

Es fühlte sich an, als verließe Peter jede Kraft, jede Spannung des Körpers, als er in sich zusammensank, bis er hart auf dem Boden aufkam. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, zog die Beine an und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, als könnte er die Wahrheit abhalten. Nathan lebte. Er lebte doch, und dennoch gelang es Peter nicht den namenlosen Schrecken in sich niederzukämpfen, der ihn erfasst hatte. „Er lebt", flüsterte er wieder und wieder, als könnten ihm die Worte helfen. „Er lebt."

Und als er seinen Kopf auf die Arme legte, und die Tränen zu fließen begannen, da tauchte Nathans Bild vor ihm auf, so wie er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Gesund und lächelnd, schön und stark, so perfekt wie Peter es niemals hoffen dürfte zu werden.

Und seine Tränen flossen weiter, schüttelten seinen Körper in lautlosem Schluchzen. Doch dann verblasste das Bild und Peters Tränen versiegten. Sein Gesicht brannte, als er es in seinen Händen barg, und Nathan wieder vor ihm Gestalt annahm.

Er lächelte immer noch, doch um seine Augen bildeten sich Fältchen. Seine Schläfen durchzogen silberne Haare und auf seinem Kinn entdeckte Peter eine auffallend hervortretende Narbe. Ausgeheilt, alt, Zeichen eines längst vergessenen Vorfalles aus seiner Jugend, eines Absturzes im Einsatz. Und Nathan zwinkerte ihm zu, als sähe er Peter, als wüsste er, dass dieser ihn beobachtete. Dann strich er sich mit der Hand über die Wange und Peter bemerkte das Fehlen seiner Daumenspitze.

„Ist das alles?", flüsterte er und zuckte beinahe zusammen, als die Gestalt nickte und in Nathans Stimme antwortete: „Das ist alles, kleiner Bruder."

„Du hättest tot sein können", flüsterte Peter.

Nathan sah ihn ernst an. „Dieses Risiko gehen wir mit jedem Atemzug ein." Er blinzelte. „Wir tragen unsere Narben als Erinnerung an die Lektionen, die wir gelernt haben."

„Dann gehst du nicht zurück?", fragte Peter leise und ließ es zu, dass ein Hauch von Hoffnung sich in seine Stimme verirrte.

Um Nathans Lippen zuckte ein Lächeln, verschwand jedoch ebenso schnell wieder, wie es aufgetaucht war.

„Ich gehe zurück ins Leben", sagte Nathan. „Genau wie du. Wir beide wissen nicht, wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt, niemand weiß das. Aber das Geschenk, das uns gegeben ist, trägt die Verantwortung in sich, es zu nutzen, so gut es in unseren Kräften steht."

„Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk." Peter hob seinen Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Verschwommen, durch den Schleier aus Tränen, erkannte er Nathan, der grüßend seine Hand gegen die Stirn hob in einem flapsigen Gruß.

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte Nathan leise, bevor seine Gestalt sich auflöste.

„Frohe Weihnachten", flüsterte Peter und lächelte mit tränennassem Gesicht.

9


End file.
